Love Sucks
by TrueDespair
Summary: "Since I confessed to Sakura thanks to you, I thought it be great if I return the lovely favor." "B-B-but I was trying to be a good friend and to help you!"  "I know. And so am I." Sequel to 'Simplicity' DouWata AU -Ongoing-
1. Let's meet up shall we?

It's sort of a sequel to my SyaoSaku fic _'Simplicity' _and yes, it's DouWata.

I'm not sure how many parts this fic will have so brace yourself. ^_^

Enjoy~!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let's meet up; shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p>Watanuki tapped his foot impatiently as he was waiting outside of a building. He gritted his teeth as he can hear cheers and yelling coming from the inside. He swore to himself that he would <em>never<em> set foot into that place. In fact if he had his way, he wouldn't be here _at all_.

Unfortunately, fate and a certain friend was not that kind.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to do <em>what_?"_

"_You heard me." Syaoran smiled. "Since I confessed to Sakura thanks to you, I thought it be great if I return the lovely_ _favor."_

_Watanuki stuttered. "B-B-but I was trying to be a good friend and to help you!"_

"_I know. And so am I." Syaoran chuckled. "And I think this charade with you two has gone long enough and I think your aunt will agree."_

"_My aunt? No…you didn't."_

"_I did." Syaoran grinned. _

"_Damn it Yuuko!" Watanuki cursed loudly. He then looked at Syaoran with pleading eyes. "No please! Don't make me this! I'm begging you! I'll do anything; anything but that! Please!"_

_It took a lot of Syaoran's will _not_ to burst out laughing at his friend. "I'm sorry but you can't back out now. Might as well face it, head on."_

_Moaning in discontent, Watanuki crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine. I'll see the jerk." Then he pointed at Syaoran with a frown. "But I'll tell you right now; it's not going to happen! Not in million years, Syaoran! Never! Got that?"_

_Syaoran nodded with a straight face. "Sure….I see. Yeah, I got it." He then grinned. "Good luck though."_

"_Oh shut up."_

* * *

><p>With his back on wall, Watanuki took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Shortly after the conversation, he tried to make a run for it back to his house but he didn't make it to the front door before his aunt Yuuko was there with a sly smirk and a basket.<p>

A basket filled with cookies and heart-shaped lollipops.

After some screaming and laughter, Watanuki accepted his crude fate and went down to the archer club where a certain person was there…_wooing_ the crowd.

_Damn him._

Hearing some footsteps getting closer, Watanuki re-adjusted his glasses and stepped out and into the entry area. Bit by bit, archers and fans walked out of the building. As more came out, his heart started beating harder and faster. He gripped the handle of the basket as tightly as humanly possible. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think his own face would get any hotter.

_Damn him!_

* * *

><p>After several minutes, the area soon became empty. Something felt wrong. Out of all of the people who left, <em>he<em> didn't come out. Just what the hell was he doing? Sighing, Watanuki gritted his teeth and went inside. He stepped into the archery arena. It was just as empty as outside. He looked around the place. A target board, a place for the audience and a plank for the archer to stand before shooting.

"What the hell?" Watanuki finally voiced out as he grunted. "Where is that damn jerk? I _know _he had a competition today. I should have seen him by now!" Suddenly he screamed as he felt a tap to his shoulder. He turned around.

"Yo."

And glared at the person before him.

"Doumeki." Watanuki seethed. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? I could've had a heart attack!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." Doumeki calmly replied. "I heard from one of my teammates that you were waiting outside and stuff."

"And it never occurred to you that maybe you should have come and see me?" Watanuki frowned.

Doumeki shrugged. "Maybe." He covered his ears as Watanuki started yelling at him about being a lazy oaf who is insensitive. As quick as it came, it grew silent. Uncovering his ears, Doumeki glanced at Watanuki who was looking away. "What?"

"I….." Watanuki muttered out.

"Huh?" Then Doumeki has his arms full of treats and goodies in a basket. "What the-"

"There! I gave it to you!" Watanuki suddenly shouted out. "It's…leftovers from that time…yeah! It's nothing special or anything! And since you like eating I figured….." He then looked away again as he felt his face heat up again. "So just…take it and be damn grateful!"

"….." Looking at the cookies and lollipops, Doumeki as slightly see the redness in Watanuki's face. Then it clicked. He slightly smirked. "If you wanted me to go out with you; just say so."

Turning his head, Watanuki stared wide-eyed at the archer. "W-What…Just what the hell are you on? That's not what I'm doing! It's not that. And even if it was (which it isn't!), there's no way that I'd go out with you! We're both guys and it'd look weird and…stuff." He covered his eyes as he tried his best to regain some composure.

Doumeki shrugged. "I don't think it's weird. " He then took a cookie and bit into it. "Besides…" Chew, chew, chew. "When someone does something for another, it'd be nice to do something in return."

"I don't need your charity!" Watanuki yelled out. "I just…it's still weird though." He then sighed loudly. "You know what forget it! I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore. I'm out of here!" He was about to leave as he passed Doumeki when he felt a hand gripping his. He looked back with wide eyes. "…What?"

The archer gently pulled back Watanuki. "I mean it. Do you want a date or what?"

For a few moments, Watanuki couldn't speak. He couldn't even look away. Those golden-brown eyes seemed to draw him in and there was no escape. Finally, he sighed. "I…I guess dinner…would be okay. I mean…I'm not desperate or anything."

"Sure you're not." Doumeki let go of the teen's hand. "How about this; I'll pay for dinner and everything. In exchange I get some of those Mokona jamies you always bake. An even trade."

"So in the end, I'll be doing the work." Watanuki mumbled. "Fine, you got a freaking date. Yay for you." He then stared at his hand being held. "Can you….let go now?"

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean 'why'? You still have your hand on mine!" Watanuki said loudly.

"And?"

"And….and…." _'It feels…kinda nice.' _Watanuki fell silent after that thought. Then he yanked his hand away. "Okay. So let's do this right. Friday night, meet me at my house at 8pm and dress nicely. I don't want to be seen with a slob."

"Alright." Doumeki nodded.

"Since you're paying for everything, be warned: I'll drain you of every penny you got!" Watanuki victoriously smirked. "So don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"Fine."

"Good. Since we are now on the same page…." Watanuki started walking away. "Friday at eight! Don't you damn forget it!" He pointed at the man.

Doumeki gave him a thumbs up as he was chewing another cookie.

* * *

><p>As soon as the archer was out of sight, Watanuki got out of the building and just ran. Ran and ran until his legs started to hurt. He reached his house in record time. Out of breath, Watanuki leaned on the front door and covered his face. "Oh my god. I have a date with Doumeki." He then stood up and walked back and forth.<p>

_I have a date with Doumeki._

_I have a date with Doumeki._

_I have a FREAKING date with Doumeki._

_This can't be happening._

_This cannot be happening!_

"Someone pinch me." Watanuki whispered. Then he yelped as he held his injured arm. Right next to him was Syaoran who had a cheeky grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

"S-Sorry." Syaoran held his hands up in surrender. "You seem to be in a daze and you did ask for a pinch." He then smirked. "So….how it go?"

"How what go?" Watanuki grumbled.

"With Doumeki, of course." Syaoran laughed. "Did he do anything?"

"Um….well…..we _do_ have a date this Friday…." Watanuki looked away. "And he's paying…though I have to make him sweets…the fat pig."

Ignoring the last part, Syaoran nodded. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Now you get Doumeki all by yourself. And who knows…." He shrugged. "You might enjoy yourself."

Nodding and rolling his eyes, Watanuki grinned. "Yeah..maybe. I just don't want to make a big deal out of this and please for the love of god don't tell Aunt Yuuko about this."

"Too late."

The boys looked at the door to see Yuuko leaning on the doorway with a smirk.

"Did I hear that right? My lovely nephew has a date with that Doumeki fella." She then pinched Watanuki's cheeks. "Oh how cute~! My dear Watanuki's growing up~!"

"I'm not cute!" Watanuki swatted Yuuko's hand away. "And it's nothing special. Just hanging out like any other two people."

"Two people who are in love~!" Yuuko beamed. "Ah~! It's like some romantic novel about two young ones meeting and falling in love for the first time and soon they make sweet and wondrous love with the man hovering over his other and whispering sweet nothings into the ear as he plunged in and-"

"Okay!" Watanuki said with a bright blush as he started pushing Yuuko inside. "So I'll see you later Syaoran, okay? Okay. Bye!" He slammed the door.

Syaoran stood there as he heard from muffled shouting and laughter coming from the other side. Shaking his head, he started walking down the steps and into the neighborhood. He then took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited.

_Click_

"Hey Doumeki…so I hear you have a date….want to fill me in on the details?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


	2. When and where : Part one

Finally got the inspiration to write and update this story. Sorry for those who had to wait for me to get this story rolling. ^_^

Part two might be on a bit faster this time around. Cross your fingers. Not sure if any one cares about this story anymore. XD

Enjoy. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When and where?: part one<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, just look at you. A stunning young thing~!"<p>

"…."

"Well it's about time that you go on a date with that Doumeki fella. I think you and him will make a lovely couple~!"

"…."

"Now, don't be afraid to make a move. If you feel that things are moving too slow then you take charge. However, if things are moving too fast for your liking, a bash to the head will get him back on track."

"…."

"…You know…you're awfully quiet Watanuki." Yuuko calmly said. "I know that you'd rather drive your head into a wall then go on a date with Doumeki but you haven't uttered a word since I was helping you getting dressed. Do you not want to go?"

Watanuki sighed. "It's not that…I mean yeah; it's kinda like that." He then adjusted his glasses. "I knew that it was pointless to argue about me going on a date with that jerk since there's no going back now." He then adjusted his glasses. "And that even if I have the courage to call this off, I will never hear the end of it from you and Syaoran. So, I might as well go and save myself the trouble, if I don't kill myself first, that is."

"Well that's very mature of you." Yuuko said in approval. "I know that you never got along with Doumeki but I can see that there's something about him that you admire and this date might show you what it is." She then crossed her arms. "Despite what you have said, nothing has ever stopped you from being near him or being friends-"

"We're not friends—"

"But either way, it's nice to see that you'll accept that piece of fate." Yuuko concluded. "Besides, it's not every day, that I see you going out. Normally, you'll be at home all alone in your room. It's sad, really."

"Maybe that's because like normal students, I have homework." Watanuki rolled his eyes. "And what the hell are you talking about, fate? That's stupid; as if this date with Doumeki is a match-made in freaking heaven." He scowled. "And on that topic, I got one thing to ask."

"And what is that?" Yuuko smiled.

"Why, in all that is holy, are you making me wear a dress?" Watanuki growled out.

Yuuko laughed. "Well, you _are_ going on a date."

"Not as a cross-dressing freak!" Watanuki shouted. "And last time I checked, I'm not a girl!" He glared at his happy-on-crack aunt. "Yuuko!"

"Fine, fine." Yuuko calmed down a bit. "I think there's a nice suit you can use….somewhere." She then started walking out of the room. "Hopefully it hasn't been eaten by the moths or ripped apart by the raccoons that live in the attic."

"Somebody kill me." Watanuki sulked.

* * *

><p><em>-Some time later<em>-

"I don't see why I have to call you, Syaoran." Watanuki grumbled as he was fixing up his tie. "You're my friend, not my mom."

"_Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're not going to chicken out on me._" Syaoran's apologetic voice said through the phone. "_Besides, it's a date and the two of you agreed on it. You don't want to stand Doumeki up, would you?"_

"Actually I want nothing more than for that fat face of a jerk to fall on his behind and humiliated in front of millions." Watanuki said in a deadpan voice. "And if there were anyone videotaping it then I'll pay a ton of money to have a copy."

"_Watanuki….._"

"Fine!" Watanuki shouted; finally getting his tie up. "Fine. I'll go and the two of us will have a _wonderful_ time together, just a couple of guys in suits hanging out! Yeah, that will look _totally normal._ It'd be fantastic!" He sarcastically said as he waved his arm around. "There. _Happy_?"

"…_.um….somewhat….I guess_."

"Good." Watanuki huffed. "While we're on the topic of what I'm doing tonight, what are you going to do?" He then cursed as he accidentally knotted the shoelaces.

"_Oh, well I invited Sakura to watch some movies with some take-out dinners and ice cream_." Syaoran's voice perked through the phone; not surprising Watanuki in the least. "_Since her brother's out of town, she's looked over by her cousin Kobato who allowed her to come over as long as she comes back by midnight._"

"Well that's good news." Watanuki casually said. "I'm glad that Touya won't be around to hunt you down and kill you." He then smirked a bit. "Remember that one time when Sakura tripped over and fell on top of you? Man, the look on Touya's face then he found you two in that position. Priceless."

"_Ugh, don't remind me_." Syaoran muttered. "_If it wasn't for Yukito and the whole soccer team, I'd be dead by now. I'm glad I made more friends that year._" He sighed. "_But enough of that, back to your date with Doumeki. Now what time should he be coming over?_"

"I said 8pm, on the dot." Watanuki glared at the clock. "He has about five minutes to get his butt down here or I'll call it off."

"_Knowing him, he'll be there on time. Besides, he's never late for anything. Guy's got a knack for punctuality."_

"Yeah, well…." Watanuki closed his eyes. "I don't have anything to retort since it's true as hell!" He then groaned as he sat on an armchair. "Oh, why can't this date just done and over with? Why me?"

"_Because Doumeki likes you and it's a good chance to know more about each other?_" Syaoran helpfully said.

"No!" Watanuki whined. "I keep telling people, I hate Doumeki! I hate his blank face, I hate that he's popular with all those girls for nothing and I hate that he's around me all the time like some sort of tumor!" He then sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. "How we even become something like _friends_ is beyond me, I never got a say on it either. It just happened."

"_Well sometimes people but themselves first in order to help others._" Syaoran calmly said. "_I know that Doumeki isn't very helpful most of the time, and he's not the type of person to go to for advice or the kind of person to have a conversation with (learned that the hard way) but I know that he's….Doumeki's…well he's Doumeki. There's no other way of explaining it. But it's not a bad thing…."_

"No….I guess not." Watanuki grumbled. "I mean, he's the first friend I had since elementary school, he's always by my side when no one else can….and he's there to piss me off when I'm feeling down; thus bringing myself back up again." Glancing to his right, there was a picture frame with a photo of him and Doumeki when they were just five.

There was Watanuki yelling at Doumeki about something and Doumeki holding his ears and looking away. It was later known that it was Aunt Yuuko who took the picture, when neither one wasn't looking. Though looking upon it now brought a warm feeling inside of the blue-eyed teen. Sighing, he glanced at the ceiling. "Do you think….that he and I….will be together after this?"

"_I can't answer that one, Watanuki._" Syaoran said with a slightly odd tone. "_If you want to be with him that's fine and he feels the same way then great. If not then at least you both tried and I hope the two of you will still be friends._"

Watanuki smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I guess having the jerk around isn't as bad as I thought."

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'll get it~!" Yuuko's voice rang out as a series of footsteps were heard.

"Then again…." Watanuki muttered. "It might be hell on earth. Remind me to throw myself into a river when it's over."

Syaoran chuckled on the other end.

"Watanuki~!"

The teen lazily looked over at to see Yuuko leaning on the doorway with that knowing smirk of hers.

"What?" Watanuki asked.

"My, my. Have you forgotten?" Yuuko asked. " It's your date silly. Doumeki's here, and punctual as always."

Sighing, Watanuki nodded. "Fine I'll be there in a sec." With his aunt out of sight, the teen went back on the phone. "Sorry Syaoran I got to go. Fate's calling…luck? Heh. I'll need more than that to survive tonight….yeah….okay….see ya." And hung up.

"Okay, it's now or never." Watanuki said to himself. _'Though I did hope it'd be never.'_

Walking to out of the room and to the front door, Watanuki got more nervous than he was just a few seconds ago. _'What the hell am I getting worked up over? It's just Doumeki. Me and Doumeki just hanging out, dressing nicely and having…fun….yeah. Fun. It's not like we're going to take this seriously….right?' _He reached the front door and took a deep breath.

"Okay, showtime." Watanuki opened the door. Then blushed as what he saw. "….Doumeki…."

"Yo."

"Don't 'Yo' me." Watanuki glared as he snapped into his usual habit. "If you're going to greet me, say hello like a normal person." He then looked down. "And while we're on that….tell me; what…the hell….is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.<strong>

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
